


This is a bad fluff thing based on a tumblr post.

by paralyzedseaturtle



Category: egh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralyzedseaturtle/pseuds/paralyzedseaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaay, Neens is back.<br/>Back again. </p><p>Based on this post: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p><p>- </p><p>Ye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a bad fluff thing based on a tumblr post.

**4.**

* * *

 

Today was date night and the couple was still getting ready; Tyler fresh out of the shower while Aaron was looking the mirror, fixing every single minor flaw in either himself or in his attire, yanking at his tie and straightening out his collar.  
  
Tyler leaned against the door frame of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his small hips, arms crossed. He knew his boyfriend always had to look 'perfect', no matter how many times he reassured him he could be in a clown suit and he would still find him deathly attractive.  
  
Aaron was too busy to notice he had an audience, grumbling as he was now trying to adjust a dumb curl that kept falling upon his forehead, getting more + more frustrated with each toss.  
  
Tyler snickered to himself at the sight, rolling his eyes fondly and waltzed back into the bathroom to grab a comb, sauntering over to his boyfriend slowly, tapping on his shoulder.  
  
The boy became more alert at the tap and turned around, looking down at his dream of a boy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
_"Bend down a bit, let me fix it."_  
  
He combed the annoying piece of hair back to it's original place, kissing Aaron upon the tip of his nose, the two of them pausing to make loving eye contact before Tyler took it upon himself to reach a hand up and ruffle Aaron's hair back to a mess, the other boy flinching and gasping, tuning back to the mirror in a heartbeat, his hands busy to make each curl lay perfect again.   
  
"Tyyyyyylleeerrrrr!"   
  
"What? I still need 20 more minutes to get ready, I needed to keep you occupied."   
  
He snickered, tossing the comb in his direction before walking back into the bathroom with a satisfied smirk on his delicate face. 

  
  
  
  
7.   


* * *

 

Aaron was staring lovingly at the boy cradled into his chest, his eyes gleaming with such love you only heard about in songs and movies; his fingers playing with the boy's hair gently.  
  
Soon, Tyler was woken up by the slight tug at his hair; he was a light sleeper. He pried his eyes slowly open to the sight of brown, curly hair and a defined jaw. Oh, how he adored the sight.

"Hey, handsome."  
  
Tyler's voice traveled into Aaron's ears like a soothing jazz song that you had to listen to more than once to truly appreciate the beauty, his stomach fluttering at the sound, cradling the boy ever so dearly.  
  
"Morning, my love. _I had a dream about you last night._ "   
  
The sentence made the smaller boy do the smile that made his eyes crinkle at the ends, cooing and patting Aaron's cheek, listening intently.   
  
"Tell me all about it."   
  
  
  
**14.**  
  


* * *

****  
  
It was a gloomy evening but Aaron and Tyler always found a way to make the atmosphere seem like less of a sleepy mood with a headache just waiting to happen; the fireplace running while Aaron's records filled the whole lower floor with music, Aaron in the kitchen while Tyler sat in a cozy recliner, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, watching his boyfriend work with the fondest eyes.   
  
Aaron sang along to the mood-settling 60's song, finding himself with nothing to do while he waited for everything to simmer and boil, Tyler's grin continuing to widen while he watched his boyfriend walk out and advance towards him, leaning more and more into the cushions, wearing the biggest, cheesiest smile once Aaron was stood directly in front of him, already waiting for the sentence to run out of his boyfriend's lips, eyeing the hand he stuck out gently for him to take.   
  
_"Can I have this dance?"_  
  
Tyler placed his small, dainty hand in the other's firm palm, standing up from the couch, allowing Aaron to wrap an arm around his back while he placed his other hand upon Aaron's broad shoulders.   
  
"You may."   
  
  
**22.**  


* * *

  
Tyler was moving all of his stuff into Aaron's house, the two deciding it was finally time to live with each other after they shared a strong two-year relationship; feeling confident on what the future held for them. 

Of course, Aaron was rushing to carry in /everything/ for Tyler, since Tyler was his small bean that he didn't want getting hurt or feeling strained, always taking everything that Tyler tried to /at least/ carry into the front door, never making it.    
  
Tyler rolled his eyes but thanked him away, slumping to the U-haul truck to grab one of his amps, grasping the handle tightly while he sauntered up to the front porch stairs, stopping the curly-haired boy from even moving to grab it by making a small noise and pulling it away from his direction.   
  
_"It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look."_ He huffed confidently, shuffling to the front door, Aaron raising an eyebrow while his hands moved to rest on his hips, watching his dearest weaken with every step.   
  
Tyler was barely there until he gave out, letting out a strained noise and plopped it down on the floor with a thud, panting for light air.   
  
"Okay, maybe just take this one. /Just/ this one though, I'll get the rest."   
  
"Whatever you say, darling."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


 


End file.
